The present invention relates to a process for printing ID cards having a uniquely encoded security authentication component. More specifically, the present invention relates to a process and an ID card formed thereby, where an ID card is created having a unique covert code embedded thereon that provides a verifiable fingerprint, which allows the card to be authenticated.
The present invention was developed in respond to a meeting that was held at the US Secret Service headquarters in Washington, D.C. on Dec. 19-20, 2001. The meeting was attended by representatives from the Secret Service and approximately sixty consultants from private industries. The meeting was organized by the Industry Advisory Board of the American Association of Motor Vehicle Administrators to discuss driver""s license security issues. The Secret Service stated that while they had various means of analyzing paper documents to determine the equipment that had produced the document, they complained that they have no way to trace documents that had been produced on a dye sublimation printer. Specifically, they requested that the industry develop some means of xe2x80x9cfingerprintingxe2x80x9d documents produced in desktop ID printers that use a dye sublimation printing process.
In the prior art, many different forms of ID cards include different types of security microprinting using certain words in the background of the ID. This is also a common feature on US and other foreign currencies and other forms of negotiable paper such as certified checks. In general, the microprinting appears as a kind of watermark on the background of the ID or may be imbedded into a shape contained on the ID card. For example, the Commonwealth of Massachusetts may microprint xe2x80x9cCommonwealth of Massachusetts Official Documentxe2x80x9d across the entire background of the card in a diagonal pattern. Another example is the pattern placed in the background of a certified check that appears as the word void if the check is electronically scanned or copied. Typically, printing of this type is placed on the raw card stock itself when the raw stock is made and shipped to the issuing authority where the personalized information is printed onto the card at the card issuance location. In general, therefore, the microprinting is provided on the blank card stock when the card stock is received at the card issuance location.
The difficulty with applying this type of microprinting as described in the prior art is that it is typically completed using a single pass operation of black ink. While single pass printing is very clear and readable, it is also easily repeatable using most thermal printing technologies available on the market today. As a result, it is easy for counterfeiters to reproduce the microprinting security feature onto raw card stock and then apply the personalized ID information onto the card in a separate operation, thereby circumventing the security of the card. The other issue is that since the micro printing is placed onto the card stock at the point of manufacture, it is possible for a counterfeiter to obtain raw stock as the material passes through various warehousing, shipping and storage operations. In this manner, it is easy for a counterfeiter to create fraudulent ID cards simply by printing the desired personal information onto the raw cards that they obtain. Finally, there is currently no manner by which an ID card can be fingerprinted, thereby allowing the card to be matched to the printer on which it was printed. This feature is considered important when fraudulent ID cards are discovered to allow them to be traced to their point of origin.
There is therefore a need for an identification card that includes a microprinted security feature that overcomes the above noted drawbacks while producing a card that includes a code that is difficult to reproduce at a location other than the card issuance location. Specifically, there is a need for an ID card with a microprinted security feature that is applied at the time and place of the card issuance that cannot be easily reproduced using readily available imaging technology while also creating a fingerprint by which that card can be traced to its point of origin.
In accordance with the present invention, a printed security feature is applied to the ID card at the issuance location at the time the card is issued. The current invention therefore also provides for a unique process of producing an ID card that includes an imbedded security feature, which is applied at the time and place that the card is issued. Specifically, the present invention provides for a process of producing an ID card having an imbedded security code that is generated and specifically matched to the particular printer on which the ID is printed that is applied at the time and place that the card is issued thereby providing a code by which the authenticity of the ID card can be cross verified.
Card issuance locations typically utilize a high quality three pass thermal color printing process to achieve color images on the ID cards that they issue. Given that the layout for a driver""s license or an ID card can be configured into any of an infinite number of combinations of colors and patterns, it is difficult to embed codes that can be quickly identified by a person who is educated with respect to the code while concealing them from the casual observer. In this respect, the general concept of the present invention is applicable in a broad manner, but would require a governmental mandate to create a standard that identified a small and definite area of the card, which can then be used for incorporating the coding system of the present invention.
The fingerprinting system of the present invention requires that a code be included into the image printed on the face of the card that is difficult to see with the naked eye. The code must be unobtrusive while effectively disappearing into the background printing on the card and not obscuring any existing characteristics. The code contains important and relevant information pertaining to the time and place of card issue such as the printer manufacturer, issuing authority, time at which the card was printed, date when the card was printed and the printer serial number.
The code as will be further described below in detail provides for the use of specifically identified printed pixels in a predictable location on the face of the ID card. The pixels in the code location include specific colors that correspond to numbers. Once the code is converted from colors to numbers, the position of each number further corresponds to a specific piece of relevant identification data thereby providing a fingerprint on the ID card. The imbedded code is further obscured from the casual observer by only using one pixel periodically along a printed row of pixels, for example one out of each ten. In this manner, a person that is not aware of the code would not be able to see or translate the code.
The benefits to the ID cards and the process used in the present invention are two fold. The first benefit is that the raw cards do not have to be pre-printed with the security-coded printing. This saves on processing costs by eliminating an additional handling and printing step while also reducing the possibility that prepared cards may be obtained by counterfeiters. Secondly, since the encoded information contained on each card provides a unique fingerprint that is specific to the time and place where the card was issued, it becomes more difficult for counterfeiter to reproduce an ID card that would properly include this encoded information. Fake cards become immediately detectable because of a lack of the encoded information or the print code contained thereon would not match the proper code that was expected to be found thereon.
The process of the present invention therefore includes providing a blank piece of card stock for printing, encoding the information relating the current print job and printing an image onto the ID card that includes the imbedded code fingerprint. In addition, the present invention includes the ID card end product that is produced using the process of the present invention.
Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is the provision of an ID card that includes an integrally embedded printed security fingerprint feature that is applied at the time and place of card issuance. Another object of the present invention is the production of an ID card that includes a security code that acts as a fingerprint to identify the time and place of card issue in addition to the specific printer used for card issue. A further object of the present invention is the provision of an ID card that is resistant to counterfeiting due to the inclusion of a unique fingerprint that is related to the time, date and location of issuance of the ID card thereby allowing the authenticity of the card to be verified. Yet a further object of the present invention, is the provision of a process whereby an ID card is produced to include a unique fingerprint feature that is imbedded in the image of the card at the time and place of card issuance that can be used to identify the issuing authority for verification of the authenticity of the ID card.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.